legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kane
Kane is the Fire Master of the Tetra and is an antagonist of Part I in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. Before joining Lysandre, he was a Leriann Knight. When he left Leriann, he changed his name to Thane and his appearance to disguise himself. When he was still a Leriann Knight, he was power hungry, being Khan Leriann's best lieutenant, wanting to become the next Khan, as they're chosen by power and strength. His prowess was great, but his heart was filled with hatred and darkness, so he was denied by the Khan. He left on a Quest to prove himself, but somehow ran into the Tetra, and discovered that he was a descendant of the first Fire Master and Lysandre and Saffron recruited him. Lysandre promised him great power as long as he joined, and he did, never returning to Leriann again. When Kane realized his true identity, he felt betrayed at the fact that he was from a more powerful kingdom, realizing that Leriann wasn't good enough anymore, and that he could become more than just a Khan once the Tetra succeeded. Appearance and Personality Kane has dark, raven blue hair and dark green eyes that look almost brown, with a very tall and muscular build. His personality remains the same in Part II. Like Sylph, he can be snarky, making snide comments at Sylph's impulsive, childish behavior, but he's more calm and mature, being not as easily angered. He's very full of himself and arrogant, always wanting more and more power, showing a disdain for Leriann Knights, calling them corrupt and openly calling Eden and Heath and their colleagues "trash". He seems to not care much for Acantha, stating that anyone can defeat her. He's also the one who poisons Irvine with his summoned snake. After Eden and Heath defeat him in the final battles of Part I, he accepts defeat. They proceed to ask him more about why he defected, and Kane states that Lysandre suits his ideals better and he disagreed with what the Knights stood for. He explains that the military has expanded far too much, which could collapse the whole kingdom, believing that either every place in the Alliance should not be part of one, or be ruled under one whole Empire. After his defeat, he seems to be willing to listen to the two knights, accepting their strengths, seeing their true potential. He states that he is willing to go back to Leriann to see how things have changed once again. In his final appearance, in Part I, he tells them to serve the Khan well, acknowledging them. In Part II, Kane seems to have mellowed in terms of arrogance and snark, and he praises Eden for his mercenary work. When he runs into Eden after it's revealed that he's part of the Myriad, he doesn't seem to think less of him for it, telling Eden that he's just roped into it. He assists Eden and Sera and together they look for Acantha, who he states has no true loyalty and is a spy under Trym and one of their main captains under a different name. He says that she's a psychopath, but still a member of their group. He appears to notice Eden and Sera's tense interaction as well. The next time he runs into them, he runs into Irvine and apologizes for the snake incident and before the final battle, he praises the party. In the Ending, he returns to Leriann, acknowledging the change to the military. Abilities Summoning He owns a Snake that he summons in battle, one with very strong venom, that took down Irvine at one point, and the poison was so strong that Cherie, Eden, and Starla had to do it together and the Snake is seen again in Part II, against the enemy, viciously biting the opposing forces. Battle Skills He's shown to be physically strong, able to knock Eden to the ground in a single punch. He also wields a Spatha in battle and is able to charge his attacks with different elements other than Fire. His combat prowess was great enough to earn him the title as the Khan's best lieutenant. Fire Mastery As the Fire Master of the Tetra, he appears to be pretty powerful and lives up to his name, able to take on Eden and Heath at the same time. He also appeared to be powerful enough to be sought for by Saffron and Lysandre. Relationships Tetra He appears to work just fine with the Tetra, being able to work with them without Lysandre's guidance. He also appears to be the only one who seems to care for Acantha a decent amount, acknowledging her as his teammate, even though she's psychotic without any true loyalty. Lysandre He described Lysandre as the one who suits his ideals, the reason why he joined him, and for more power, knowing that he could be more than just a Khan if the Tetra succeeded. Khan Leriann Khan and Kane had quite the bond, as Kane was known as his best lieutenant, but denied him the position of Khan for the future, for his own good, seeing the darkness in his heart. Kane was hurt by this and was determined to prove Khan wrong and went on a Quest to prove it, but ran into the Tetra instead, and never came back after joining them. In the ending, Kane returns and the two appear to be on good terms. Eden and Heath At first, he thinks little of the two Leriann Knights, believing them to be pathetic and trashy, but eventually acknowledged them when they defeat him and he is more respectful. In Part II, he's willing to work with them and they seem to be friendly with one another, and Kane fulfills his promises and returns to Leriann and sees the changes that are made. Allies He appears to work well with his allies, even though they're out of the loop of the Tetra's true motives. After Part I, he works well with the party. Trivia * "Thane" means chief of a clan in Scotland, referring to his wish to be a ruler * He, Eden, and Heath are the only Knights who are known to have a position in the Leriann Army *